


Hellfire

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Halwyn, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Fire, First Time, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hellhound Sex, Hellhounds, M/M, Magic Healing Sex, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nemeton, No Lube, Parrish-Centric, Season 6B, Sensation Play, Sex Magic, Sex on the Nemeton, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Halwyn, Top Jordan Parrish, Versatile Halwyn, Versatile Jordan Parrish, cum as lube, flip fucking, heat - Freeform, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Jordan finds Halwyn's dead body in the woods and takes him to the Nemeton to perform his supernatural duty. Yet when he touches Halwyn with his hellfire he discovers that the other hellhound isn't as dead as he thought. He can be saved, but it's going to require a lot of heat to do it.This is a smut story featuring sex between two male hellhounds. It occurs in season 6B, immediately following the first episode of that season, S06E11It was the hottest kiss Jordan had ever had. Halwyn’s lips sucked the heat right out of Jordan’s mouth and returned it with a fiery urgency. Yet Jordan sensed a problem. Halwyn’s lips were hot, but not as hot as his own, not as hot as they should have been. Halwyn’s hand on the back of his neck was like a red-hot iron, but Jordan’s hand on Halwyn’s chest was like molten metal.“You’re too cold,” Jordan whispered, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against the steaming open wound on Halwyn’s head.“So cold,” Halwyn whispered back, the stubble on his chin scraping against Jordan’s smooth skin. "I need your heat inside.”





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as a sequel to the Parrish chapter of my masturbation series, [“Feels Good to be Lonely.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10890045/chapters/24203241) Like that chapter, there’s an emphasis on temperature play in this story because my concept of hellhound sex/masturbation is that temperature is an integral part. So it might read differently than a standard smut story and may not be everyone’s jam. Just note that words like ‘burning’ and ‘scalding’ are very pleasurable for hellhounds.

Jordan was miserable as he picked himself up off the ground and limped away from the school and into the forest, sensing where his presence was needed and for whom. He hurt down to his core, not because of the brief fight he’d had and lost to the other hellhound, but because the mysterious short-haired stranger was the first of his kind he’d ever met...and now he was dead. The other hellhound’s death drew Jordan like a flame to a candle wick. 

A wave of anguish swept over Jordan. He felt more alone than ever. Was this man the last of their kind? Why had they had to fight? Why couldn’t Jordan have calmed him down and contained the situation, taken him somewhere safe and gotten the answers and companionship for which he so desperately yearned?

Jordan found him lying on the ground, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Who had killed him? It couldn’t have been Liam. It didn’t matter, not right now, not while Jordan was in hellhound-mode. The mystery of the man’s murder was a question for Deputy Parrish; Hellhound Jordan had a different job to do. 

He hefted the muscular stranger into his arms. He was still pleasantly warm – of course he was.

“Let’s return you to ash, brother.”

Jordan let the man’s body consume his senses as he journeyed to the Nemeton by instinct. He wasn’t sure he could have found the mystical stump without a supernatural corpse guiding him. But this man was more than a corpse. Jordan smelled the embers of his hellfire; he felt the residual heat on his skin; he saw remnants of the orange flicker surrounding him; he heard the crackle of his flames. 

Why? Why had fate tempted Jordan with a true companion only to force him to immolate the man’s crumpled form less than an hour later? It was beyond cruel.

Jordan lay the man reverently on the center of the massive stump. He laid all his charges this way. He strove to dispose of each with dignity, but this...this was different. This was one of his own, perhaps the _only_ one of his own.

Jordan held out his hand and concentrated until orange flames burst from his palm and ascended his arm. The blaze swept over his shoulder and down his torso. He focused the heat on his crotch. For some reason his underwear was always the last to go, as if his hellhound spirit had an inclination to protect his modesty. Normally he appreciated that consideration, but tonight he wanted to be free. He didn’t let the flames descend his legs until they had incinerated the constricting fabric covering his ass and genitals. 

When at last Jordan was the pure embodiment of his hellhound form, naked and blazing from head to toe, he stepped onto the stump next to his fallen comrade. He knelt beside the deceased man. Would his hellfire even be able to consume him? Jordan’s own skin and hair were alive with heat, burning and crackling, tingling and throbbing, but never melting, never disintegrating in smoke.

There was a certain practicality in starting with the stranger’s last piece of clothing. His body might not yield to Jordan’s flames, but his underwear certainly would. Jordan lay his hand on the soft, black fabric covering the man’s upper thigh. The material erupted and burned away, predictably leaving the fallen hellhound’s crotch unscathed as the flames danced along his inner thighs and snuffed themselves out against the equally inflammable mystical stump. 

Jordan gave the decedent’s package a fleeting glance as he gripped his hip and shoulder to turn him over. A familiar flush of embarrassment crept up Jordan’s throat and cheeks, heating him from the inside. He hated inadvertently stealing glances at his charges’ private parts, and he felt an extra twinge of shame as he noted the man’s long, uncut flaccid penis resting thick and heavy over large, low-hanging balls and nestled within a thick bush of dark pubic hair. If this man were alive and in his bed, Jordan would have very much enjoyed looking and teasing his substantial equipment to full hardness, but this man was dead and, warm or not, the only one of Jordan’s kind or not, Jordan couldn’t live with himself if he objectified him.

Once the man was on his stomach, Jordan pinched the edge of his half-burned underwear and pulled them away. Denying himself even a glance at the man’s exposed ass, Jordan incinerated the cloth in his hand and hurried to flip the victim back over. He folded the man’s hands over his chest and grazed his palm over the man’s unblinking eyes, closing them. 

Jordan took a deep breath and another moment to consider all that he had lost by never getting to know this man in life. Then he lay burning hands on the man’s shoulders and watched as the flames licked his face and crept down his smooth, muscular chest. 

It wasn’t working. He wasn’t burning. 

Jordan frowned and pressed his hand to the man’s forehead, covering the gunshot wound in hellfire. Even in death the man’s hair was as flame retardant as Jordan’s and his skin might as well have been granite for all it succumbed to the flames. What was Jordan supposed to do? How could he fulfill his supernatural imperative and dispose of– 

The man gasped and his eyes snapped open.

Jordan skittered back on hands and knees until his feet were hanging off the edge of the massive stump. 

“More.” The man groaned and let out a smoke-filled cough. “More flames.”

“Are you...” Jordan blinked at him and edged closer. This didn’t make sense. The man had been dead a few moments ago.

“More flames,” the man pleaded with plaintive brown eyes as the fire lighting his face smoldered out and the one burning his torso flickered and ebbed.

A thrill of excitement shot down Jordan’s arms and erupted from his hands as blazing hellfire. He darted forward and covered the gunshot wound on the stranger’s head with one burning palm and pressed his other to the center of the man’s chest.

“Oh _yes!_ ” The man’s eyes sparked with orange light and as Jordan held still and bathed the injured hellhound’s face in fire those orange sparks gradually ignited and consumed his ember eyes. 

“I’m Jordan.”

“Halwyn.”

“What can I do to help?” Jordan asked, aware that his own eyes were blazing just as bright.

Halwyn’s lips drew back, exposing the fangs that had sprouted in his mouth. Jordan flashed back to his and Halwyn’s brief fight, to his snarling face and rumbling growl. For a second, Jordan thought he and Halwyn were about to pick up where they had left off, but then Halwyn’s arm darted up and he cupped the back of Jordan’s neck, pulling him closer. Jordan’s lips parted as they made contact with Halwyn’s.

It was hot, the hottest kiss Jordan had ever had. Halwyn’s lips sucked the heat right out of Jordan’s mouth and returned it with a fiery urgency. Yet Jordan sensed a problem. Halwyn’s lips were hot, but not as hot as his own, not as hot as they should have been. Halwyn’s hand on the back of his neck was like a red-hot iron, but Jordan’s hand on Halwyn’s chest was more like molten metal.

“You’re too cold,” Jordan whispered, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against the steaming open wound on Halwyn’s.

“So cold,” Halwyn whispered back, the stubble on his chin scraping against Jordan’s smooth skin.

Jordan rubbed his mouth over Halwyn’s, enjoying the rough hair on his upper lip, the sharp fangs protruding from his mouth, the burning tongue flicking against his own lips. Jordan growled and crashed their mouths together as he breathed fire down Halwyn’s throat.

Halwyn whimpered, the softest sound he had made since Jordan had met him, and pressed clawed fingers against Jordan’s hip, nudging Jordan more squarely over his body. 

Jordan took the hint and straddled Halwyn’s waist. He yipped and bit Halwyn’s lip hard enough to draw blood as the end of something white-hot and steel-hard grazed over his stomach just above his top set of abs. Jordan knew what it was and he couldn’t get enough of it as he writhed against it, branding his skin with a sizzling hiss and wishing the marks would linger but knowing that they would not. Jordan shifted his hips until his own, even hotter, steel bar was clashing against Halwyn’s as he breathed fire into him.

Halwyn pushed Jordan back by the throat, his sharp, fiery fingers digging into Jordan’s skin. “That’s good but inside. I need your heat inside.”

Jordan nodded, mind alight with excitement. He hadn’t had sex since his supernatural nature had emerged. He needed Halwyn, needed to feel the communion of their flames. 

Jordan tried to pull back so he could begin prepping Halwyn, or at least _see_ him erect and spread out beneath him, but Halwyn crashed their lips together and sucked more fire out of Jordan’s body. He lifted his hips and hooked smoldering ankles above the swell of Jordan’s ass, bending and grunting in Jordan’s mouth until he had succeeded in shifting Jordan’s burning erection from against his own down to just below his balls.

Jordan did the rest, gripping his manhood in tight, hot fingers and scraping it down Halwyn’s taint until it slipped between the inner crease of his asscheeks and dug deeper. Halwyn’s hole was like a furnace and Jordan cried out as the puckered, molten flesh kissed the tip of his engorged cock.

“Lube?” Jordan asked, lightheaded as he broke the kiss.

“Don’t need it.” Halwyn growled and writhed against the Nemeton and Jordan’s crotch, almost impaling himself. “Don’t want it.”

With a hard thrust of his hips Jordan breached Halwyn, sheathing himself in the most glorious, silky _heat_ he had ever experienced. 

Halwyn screamed into Jordan’s mouth and breathed fire into him for the first time instead of taking it.

Jordan’s head swam. Halwyn’s steaming breath burned all the way down to his gut, and Jordan’s cock was so hot it felt like it might actually melt, like it was nothing but molten nerves being recast inside Halwyn’s forge.

Halwyn whined and dug his ankles hard against Jordan’s ass. 

So much for giving him time to adjust. Jordan snapped his hips, hissing as cool air rushed against his smoldering shaft for just an instant before he slammed back in at a different angle, blazing a new trail for himself inside Halwyn’s body.

Halwyn broke the kiss as his head fell back against the stump, glowing orange eyes wild and unfocused. “Cum fast. I need it now.”

“Just started.” Jordan growled and rolled his hips, savoring Halwyn’s impossibly tight, impossibly hot chamber. “Wanna fuck you all night.”

“Good. But give me your first load quick!” Halwyn’s eyes rolled back and he clenched his ass, scalding Jordan’s member. “I _need_ it.”

Jordan gritted his teeth and focused on the sensations in his cock, grazing his glans agonizingly slow against Halwyn’s wet, burning ceiling and then slamming back in as hard and fast as he could.

Halwyn moaned and arched his back, writhing on Jordan’s dick.

Jordan squeezed his eyes shut and kept up the assault, pooling all his heat and energy in his cock and igniting it inside Halwyn’s ass.

Halwyn shrieked. “Yes! _YES!_ Oh please cum. Need your fire.”

Jordan growled and flew in and out of Halwyn. Flames licked along Halwyn’s taint and caressed Jordan’s pelvis. He bucked faster, wilder, forgoing accuracy in favor of eking out more incendiary friction. 

“Oh fuck, you’re gonna make _me_ cum!” Halwyn’s voice held a rough, almost panicked edge. “Shoot first, Jordan, please shoot first. Bathe me in your hellfire. It’ll make my orgasm so much more intense.”

Jordan was close. His balls were tingling and throbbing. He knew if he looked at them, they would be visibly glowing in his sack. Every thwack they landed against Halwyn’s ass sizzled. His cockhead was swelling, the blood boiling in his shaft. Each thrust felt better and hotter than the last. The air was cooler every time Jordan pulled out; Halwyn’s ass was hotter every time he plunged in.

“Oh god it’s gotta be now! I’m about to erupt. Fill me, Jordan, fill me!”

Jordan gripped Halwyn’s shoulders so hard he heard the bones scraping together and with one more savage thrust he exploded into flames, spraying his lava-hot cum in Halwyn’s ass and coating his insides in a stream of liquid fire.

“Oh my god, YES!” Halwyn let out a wail that rattled Jordan’s ribs and blasted Jordan’s stomach with cum hard enough for the impact to sting, never mind the sizzling burn that tore through Jordan’s skin and choked his brain with endorphins.

Jordan growled and pummeled Halwyn’s ass. 

Halwyn growled back and blasted fire in Jordan’s face. 

The heat was as intense as any he had hit Jordan with during their fight and Jordan responded in kind, holding flaming fingertips against Halwyn’s throat and all but choking him as he kept fucking him, and noted in the back of his mind that Halwyn’s gunshot wound had healed and was now little more than a red spot on his forehead. 

Jordan’s hips never stopped moving. Halwyn’s ass felt so much better now that he had cum in it. It was hotter, wetter, and sloppy with his seed. 

Halwyn was more relaxed, more methodical. He worked his ass in an alternating rhythm with Jordan’s fucking. Sometimes Jordan was sliding into clenched tightness and withdrawing from a loose ring, and other times he was slamming in without resistance and having every inch squeezed and milked as he pulled out. 

Jordan’s second orgasm snuck up on him. The sex just got better and better until he erupted in an inferno of hellfire and took Halwyn with him, making the other hellhound release his second load in a torrent of heat against their stomachs.

“Oh god, fuck me!” Jordan shouted, yanking his still sputtering cock out of Halwyn’s ass and flinging the last droplets of scalding cum in Halwyn’s face.

Halwyn moaned and licked the treat off his lips.

Jordan took a moment to look at Halwyn’s cock for the first time. It was long, thick, and downright beautiful. Jordan wanted to stare at it; he wanted to play with it and jerk it; he wanted to suck it and make Halwyn shoot in his mouth. He couldn’t do any of that. He was too desperate to sit on it. He _scrambled_ on top of Halwyn and impaled himself like his life depended on it.

“Holy hell!” Jordan thrashed and waved his arms, launching fireballs into the air. He had never felt a burn like this before.

“Mmm, so much hell!” Halwyn growled and gripped Jordan’s waist, lifting him into the air and turning them over on the Nemeton, so that Jordan was on his back and Halwyn’s body was a blanket of heat on top of him.

Jordan clung to Halwyn’s biceps and went slack against the stump. He couldn’t feel anything but Halwyn’s fire engulfing him from the inside out. It was breathtaking, the most pure warmth Jordan had ever experienced.

“It gets hotter. You’ll swear you’re nothing but a flame when I cum inside you.”

“Do it! Do it please!”

Halwyn laughed, low and throaty. “I don’t think I can. Not right now. Not for a very _long_ time.”

“Fuck me all night, just light me up.”

“As you wish, Jordan.”

Halwyn fucked Jordan into oblivion, fucked him through three more of Jordan’s own increasingly powerful, incendiary orgasms but still didn’t come, not until Jordan was a babbling, incoherent mess and the first rays of morning sunlight were glimmering over the horizon. 

At last Halwyn grunted, pinned Jordan’s hips against his thighs, and pumped Jordan full of his hellfire. 

Jordan screamed and exploded in a nova of white heat, certain it was hotter than the sun.


End file.
